


Movie Night

by Sterling_Jay



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Misunderstandings, Netflix and Chill, Sanvers bets on everything, but it gets resolved, even when they shouldn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 16:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11165559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterling_Jay/pseuds/Sterling_Jay
Summary: Kara decides to invite Lena over to Netflix and chill. (What do you mean, that's not what it means?)





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey, would you guys mind if I invited Lena over to watch movies with us?”

Alex and Maggie shared a knowing look with each other, Maggie smirking when Alex rolled her eyes and pulled out her wallet.

“Go for it, Little Danvers. The more the merrier,” she said, stuffing the ten into her wallet.

“Alex?”

“Go for it, call your,” Maggie fixed her with a sharp look, “ _friend_ over. Plenty of room for her on girl’s night.”

“Great! The pizza should be here soon, so I’m just gonna,” she pointed at the kitchen, already making the call. She ignored the whispered conversation they were having, Maggie teasing Alex and laughing.

“Lena?” She heard Maggie and Alex shushing each other and smirked at them, putting a finger over her lips to quiet them.

“Kara, hey,” she said distractedly, the sound of a scratching pen audible through the phone. “How are you?”

“I’m good. Yeah, doing good. Um,” she cleared her throat, turning her back towards her guests, trying to ignore their stares. “So, I was wondering if you’d be free to come over sometime tonight.”

“I don’t know,” she said with a sigh, this time the tap of a keyboard accompanying her words. “I’ve got so much to do right now, I’m not even sure what time I’ll be getting out.”

“Darn.”

“Darn?” She laughed. “You know you can use real curse words, right?”

“I know. I was just hoping we’d be able to Netflix and chill tonight.”

Silence surrounded Kara for a moment, broken by Maggie’s gasping laugh in the living room. Kara waved Alex off when she opened her mouth to speak, jabbing her finger at Maggie, now collapsed on the floor and trying to muffle her giggles. Alex took another step towards the kitchen, and Kara gave her a firm look, pointing between Maggie and her own bedroom, if only to quiet her for a moment.

“Lena, are you still there?”

“Yes, I just,” Kara could hear her thinking over the line, “could you repeat that? I’m almost positive I heard you wrong.”

“Probably because of Giggles,” Kara muttered under her breath. “I asked if you wanted to come over and Netflix and chill with me. It’s okay if you don’t,” Kara rolled her eyes as she heard Alex’s snort join Maggie’s renewed giggles, “or if you’d rather do it on a different day, that’s okay too.”

“I—Netflix and chill?”

“Yes?”

“You and me,” she asked, disbelief in her voice for some reason.

“Yeah. I’ve wanted to for a while, but there’s never really been a good time to invite you over before.”

“You have?”

“Of course. After all those times we’ve gone out, it’ll be nice to stay in for once, right?”

“Yes,” she agreed, “it definitely, definitely will be.” She typed something on her computer rapidly, cursing quietly and then repeatedly jabbing at a key. “I’ve just sent Jess home for the day. I should be over in an hour, if that’s okay?”

“That sounds perfect.”

“Should I…take anything over with me?”

“A bottle of wine, if it’s not too much trouble?”

“Mm, Ms. Danvers, I do like the way you think. I’ll see you soon.”


	2. Chapter 2

“So do either of you want to tell me what’s been giving you the giggles for the past,” she looked at her watch, “45 minutes? You keep on poking Alex and not letting her talk, Maggie.”

“Because there is _no_ way,” Alex looked at the ceiling, Maggie poking at her.

“And I say she’s thirsty enough to overlook who it is she’s talking to.”

“And _I say_ that even if that was the case, she’s talked herself out of it.”

“I haven’t talked myself out of anything,” Kara said, walking towards the door. “But Lena’s here, so could you two stop being weird, at least until she leaves? Please?”

She waited for Lena’s knock, then opened the door, a smile on her face.

“Lena, hi!”

“Kara,” she said, voice low and sultry. She walked inside, letting Kara take her bag and coat.

“You- oh. You look,” Kara fumbled with the coat as she tried to hang it up, “ _amazing_.”

Lena spun in a small circle, letting Kara get the full effect of her tight black jeans and half buttoned shirt, heels putting her at equal height.

“I thought I would,” she took a step closer to Kara, “ _dress up_ a bit for tonight.” She dragged a finger down her own neck, pausing in her cleavage where Kara’s eyes got caught on the lacy bra. “Though, I have to say,” she wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck, smirking at her blush, “I _do_ love the casual look on you.” She fisted a hand into Kara’s hair, pulling the elastic from it to let Kara’s hair cascade down.

“This isn’t how I thought it would go at all,” she said, pushing Kara against the wall with her body, smiling at the growing flush on Kara’s cheeks. “That you’d be so _bold_ with your first move. I thought I’d have to be the one to make it.” She kissed Kara’s cheek once, then the other. “We’d go out to a nice restaurant, somewhere you could actually eat your fill. Wine, conversation, maybe some dancing.”

Kara’s hands moved to Lena’s waist of their own volition, gripping tightly, eyes going wide and dark at Lena’s words.

“I’d drive you back home, walk you to your building…and then you’d invite me upstairs, shyly, like you weren’t sure you were allowed to ask.” Another kiss, just barely touching Kara’s lips, pulling back when Kara began to reciprocate. “It would start out innocently, us sitting side by side on the couch. And then we’d fall into each other again and again, until you carried me to your bed.” Her hand slipped down from Kara’s hair to her shoulder, down her back. “And then we’d—”

“Hey, so are we going to watch a movie, or what?”

Lena started at the sound of Alex’s voice, quickly backing away from Kara.

“What?”

Alex waved a hand over the back of the couch, Maggie pulling out of her arms to lean over the back of the couch.

“As interesting as it was to hear what you want to do to Kara,” she said, “Alex and I were promised a movie.”

“And some wine!”

Lena looked between the still blushing Kara and the couple, paling.

“But she said,” she watched Maggie shake her head.

“It’s _Kara_. She’s like. Seventy five percent innocent still.”

“And you just let me go on like that? Instead of correcting either of us?” She put a hand over her eyes, her head down. “I don’t think I’ve ever been so mortified. Kara, I think, I think I’m going to go. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable at all, we can just forget that this ever happened.” She pulled at her coat, Kara grabbing her wrist gently.

“Wait.” She looked between Maggie and Lena, finally settling on Lena. “Wait. Okay, I knew there was something weird going on when I called you,”

“I’m _sorry_.”

“And Maggie and Alex wouldn’t tell me what was so funny, so please, just explain it to me, because I think I halfway know what’s going on, but I don’t want to be wrong.”

“I embarrassed myself.” She straightened her spine and crossed her arms, glaring at the couple on the couch. “The way you phrased the invitation, I took it to mean something that you clearly didn’t—but I’ll get over it. It’s nothing to be concerned about.”

Kara stared at her, waiting for her to say more.

“Alex. What did I say,” she asked, not looking away from Lena.

“Kara,” she began hesitantly.

“Alex, what did I say that’s making my best friend look like this, and why didn’t either of you tell me that I was saying something I shouldn’t?”

“Netflix and chill,” Maggie said, finally standing. “It basically means you booty called her.”

“I meant,” she blushed, “a _movie_ , and…”

“Accidentally propositioned her.”

“I think you two should go,” she said, giving Alex a sharp look.

“But,” Kara held up a hand.

“We’ll talk about this later.” She gently tugged Lena away from the door, holding her hand. “Was there a bet involved?”

“I mean,” Alex looked away.

“Just a little one?”

“Yeah, okay, both of you out, and we’ll talk about this later.”


	3. Chapter 3

Lena sat on the couch awkwardly, her shirt buttoned up to the top, a full glass of the wine that she’d brought in her hand, untouched.

“So when I asked if you wanted to ‘Netflix and chill with me,” she began, “you thought I meant,” she waved her hand, blushing. “Just, out of the blue?”

“I didn’t think it was very out of the blue,” she muttered. She swirled the wine and took a careful sip, deciding it would be a waste not to drink it. “Like you said, we’ve ‘gone out’ so many times, that I thought you counted them as dates, and ‘staying in’ tonight would have just been a natural progression.” She laughed bitterly. “Shows what I know.”

“But,” Kara sank down into the couch beside her, “did _you_ count them as dates?”

“Does it matter?” She shook her head. “I came over ready to _seduce you_ , and you meant ‘watch a movie with me, my sister and her girlfriend.’ We’re obviously on very different pages here.” She took a deep, calming breath. “As I said before, I’m sorry, we can forget about it, and I can move on.”

Kara took the wine glass out of Lena’s hand, setting it on the coffee table.

“Lena. Did you want them to be dates?” Lena looked away. “Because, I kind of wanted them to be dates.” She gave Lena a small smile when she glanced back at her. “Here’s this wonderful, intelligent, sweet, gorgeous woman, who always takes time from her busy schedule to talk with me, to go out to lunch with me, to make sure I’m okay. She encourages me. Believes in me. Knows my favorite bands, and when I’m grief baking,” she said playfully, brightening up at the sight of Lena’s smile.

“And if this amazing, kind woman decided that she wanted to date me, I think I’d probably be the luckiest person in National City.”

“But I came over to,” Kara put a hand over hers.

“I know. And it was working.”

“It—what?”

“If not for the fact that there were other people over,” she trailed off, biting her lip. “I kissed you back. When you were telling me how you thought it would go? It was,” she blushed, “beyond sexy.” She put her hand on Lena’s knee. “So, ask me.”

“Ask you?”

“On that date you were describing before.” She leaned in to whisper into Lena’s ear. “And then we can see how close your imagination came to reality.”


End file.
